


援救与懊悔

by Astrollnut



Series: 曼达洛人，他的儿子，以及一名突击队士兵 [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: 在冰冻星球的事件之后，帝国暴风突击队士兵CT-113从没想过自己竟然还会再见到曼达洛人和那个孩子。他错了。这次轮到他们救他了。
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: 曼达洛人，他的儿子，以及一名突击队士兵 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711420
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> 我从来就不擅长抵抗诱惑，所以。曼达洛人和他的儿子与代号CT-113士兵的第二次会面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CT-113没想到他还会再见到他们。  
> 然后曼达洛人和小家伙救了他的命。

FN-998拼死抵抗。他当然会拼死抵抗了。FN-998一向不会轻易放弃。他奋力抵抗，拼命挣扎，然后一道爆破枪的红光闪过，自此世间再无FN-998其人了。

CT-113用力吞咽着，他看着曾一度是FN-998的尸体倒在了地上，白色的护甲上一个大洞，汩汩的鲜血涌了出来，与之相伴的还有死亡的气息。他从没喜欢过FN-998，但他也从没想要他死。  
人群在镇中心团团围绕，个个都带着施虐者的快乐看着雇佣兵们将捉到的突击队士兵带到他们面前，然后一个接一个地，处决他们。

他们被派到这个肮脏的小镇时，CT-113并不喜欢他们接到的命令。这地方是标标准准的穷乡僻壤，他真搞不明白他们的老板为啥这么想要控制它。但总归，命令就是命令。他们听说有雇佣兵到处追捕帝国兵换赏金的传言时，CT-113真没觉得传言是真的。而现在，他是他们到这儿来的人里唯一一个还活着的了。

雇佣兵已经收走了他的武器，他们死死抓着他的胳膊。CT-113只得承认，坏运气最后还是占了上风，它终于要取走最终的胜利了。  
他的脑海里全都是突击队员们的尸体散布在地上的场面。他知道他要死了。但他不想死。他真的不想死。

他的行刑者们在为最后一次处决检查着爆破枪。CT-113看向左前方。有什么东西在动。  
他难以置信地看着熟悉的银色钢甲和头盔。是那个曼达洛人！有一瞬间，CT-113的惊讶甚至盖过了恐惧。尤其是曼达洛人的左腿旁有个小东西动了动，绿色的小家伙也走到前面看着这场演出。  
它比他记忆中的样子还要小，甚至还没有曼达洛人的膝盖高。

CT-113冲看向他的小家伙扯了扯嘴角。他感到一阵难以解释的欣慰，他们不止逃出了那个冰冻星球，而且看上去自从上次见面以来这两个月还活得很好。他知道他们不会认出他来的。他现在穿的已经不是雪地兵的装备了，而是突击队的护甲。雇佣兵逮到他们的时候收走了他们的头盔，但这也没两样。这对父子从来没有看到过他的脸。

CT-113短暂的平静被一只抓住他胳膊的雇佣兵打破了。他被拽着，迎向他的死亡。和FN-998一样，CT-113也是一样的死命抵抗。

徒劳。他打不过他们。他们有六个人。而他只有自己。

一只手攥着他的头发，一只脚踢向他的膝盖窝。CT-113跪在了地上。他努力想挣开头发上的手，恐惧于逐渐临近的终结。这时，一个小东西突然挪到了他的面前。  
CT-113僵住了，挟制着他的人也停住了，人群在窃窃私语，但小家伙只是开心地冲着跪在地上的突击队员咿咿叫着。

“你干什么呢？”曼达洛人嘟哝道。“我不是说过你不能这么乱跑么。”

孩子冲他抗议，然后又转头看着CT-113，还冲他伸出一只小手。  
曼达洛人缓缓看向地上震惊的帝国士兵。  
CT-113知道，那个孩子认出他了。他也不知道为什么。也许是原力？但曼达洛人还是压根儿不知道他是什么人。

“你是谁？”曼达洛人问，彻头彻尾地无视了雇佣兵们脸上的表情。他们瞪着这个胆大包天敢打断他们公开处刑的家伙。

攥着他的头发的手更紧了，但CT-113没有闭嘴。“我们见过。”他可以感到爆破枪正死死地抵在他脖子后面，但他的嘴一刻未停。“那个冰星。我们把你的船打下来了。你的孩子救了我。”他不知道自己告诉他这些有什么用。推迟几秒他的死期？但，哪怕再多活一秒CT-113也愿意。  
曼达洛人看向怀里抱着的孩子，它冲他啾了几声，然后又看向CT-113。银色的头盔微微扬起，他在思考。

“滚开，曼达洛人。”一个雇佣兵警告道。“这是我们的猎物。你...等一下，那个孩子...”

一道爆破枪的红光闪过，CT-113死死闭上了眼睛。但紧接着，又是几声枪响，他这才意识到自己还没死。他睁开眼睛，抓着他的头发的手也放松了。他的处刑人倒在了他的身后。CT-113不敢相信自己面前的景象；曼达洛人搂着孩子护在胸前，然后冲着雇佣兵们倾泻着枪林弹雨。  
人群尖叫着四散奔逃。

“你。起来。走。”曼达洛人言简意赅。

CT-113连片刻犹豫都没有，他手忙脚乱地爬了起来，抓过地上的突击队头盔，然后躲在曼达洛人身后跟了上去。他不在乎为什么。只要他还活着，管它是好运还是霉运。只要能让他活着。

他们回到了曼达洛人的船上。曼达洛人坐到了驾驶座上，孩子有自己专属的位置，像是个迷你童床，就在驾驶座的右手边。CT-113紧紧搂着后侧剩下的座位，然后飞船开始驶向安全的太空。

他安全了，虽然只是目前而言，但CT-113还是感到一阵放松和解脱。曼达洛人将飞船调到了自动驾驶然后站了起来。没有一丝犹豫，带着全心全意的恳切，他说：“谢谢你。”  
世界一下子变为了黑暗，他最后看到的东西是曼达洛人的拳头。

——

CT-113的意识慢慢恢复的过程中，有几个事实涌入了他的脑海。其一，他的颧骨痛得要命。其二，他不知怎的全身发冷，而且正躺在什么硬邦邦的东西上。  
他呻吟着，努力睁开了眼睛，然后他又有了几项新的发现。他正躺在船尾货舱的地上，他突击队的装甲被扒了个精光堆在旁边，身上只穿着黑色的紧身衣。他的手和脚都被绑起来了。

曼达洛人正蹲在他身旁，看着他。“醒了？”

Ct-113又呻吟一声，希望这足以充当他的回答。为什么总是坏运气？这到底是为什么？  
曼达洛人两指捏着什么东西递到了他的眼前。CT-113认出来了，那是他的追踪芯片。它已经断连销毁了。

“有人告诉我说你们身上都有这玩意儿。没有这东西，你的朋友们找不到这儿的。”曼达洛人说。

CT-113挣扎着坐了起来。颧骨上火辣辣的痛让他的半张脸都发麻。这人到底用了多大的力气啊？“我没想过把他们引过来。它是常规装备。”他轻轻摇了摇头，想要甩掉铺天盖地的晕眩，然后他又看向曼达洛人。“我因为把你俩放走被降级了。”他希望提醒一下他放走了他们的事实或许可以说服他不会杀了自己。好运气该来了吧？

“于是你想要改过自新？”

CT-113连想都没想。“不。我不在乎军衔。”很早以前他就不再在乎了。他把头靠在了冰凉的金属墙上。“我只是想活下去，哥们儿。没别的。”  
一声轻轻啁啾，孩子一扭一扭地从曼达洛人身后走了出来。他的耳朵支了起来，脑袋歪了歪。它几乎就像是在微笑。CT-113也努力向它挤出一个笑作为回应。他终于甘拜下风地承认，它确实太他妈可爱了。

曼达洛人叹了口气。听上去和CT-113一样的认命屈服。突然间赏金猎人的手上多了一把刀子。他的动作飞快，CT-113连反应的时间都没有。但，刀子划过的是他腿上的绑绳。他手上的绳索紧随其后。  
CT-113自由了。

——

曼达洛人回到了驾驶座上挑选着要走的路线。CT-113跟着他也回到了驾驶舱。他不是很想问，曼达洛人准备拿他怎么办。他不敢肯定要是他开始问问题的话，曼达洛人不会直接把他从气密舱丢出去。运气有时候说翻脸就翻脸。保险起见，他甚至坐到了空着的椅子的后面地上，蜷缩在了角落里将自己藏在了视线之外。他的脸火辣辣地痛，而他也累得没有做其他事情的精力了。

孩子被放在了驾驶座边上的小窝上，但它动来动去，不肯歇着。  
最后，曼达洛人从座位底下掏出了个箱子打开。“给。”他从容器中取了一些食物递给孩子，然后合上了它又转头看向显示器和操控台。  
CT-113看着孩子嘴里半叼着食物，小心翼翼地挪到了小窝的边缘然后开始爬向地面。耳朵聚精会神地耷拉着。一等它的小脚丫碰到了地面，它的耳朵就又支楞了起来。然后，它热切地啪嗒啪嗒地朝CT-113走来。  
它走到他的身旁，然后它将嘴里的食物揪了出来递向他。

CT-113眨了眨眼睛。孩子手里拿的看上去像是风干狗蛙肉，尽管他一点儿也不喜欢吃那玩意儿，而且干肉条还是从小家伙的嘴里取出来的，但他肚皮的抗议震天响。CT-113已经有将近两天没有吃东西了。但，要他从一个孩子的嘴里抢食？他摇了摇头。

孩子软乎乎地吱了一声，又举着干肉朝他走了几步。

“你干什么呢？”曼达洛人转过身抱起了尖声抗议的孩子。“吃你的。离他远点儿。他可是个帝国兵。”  
将孩子放到它的窝里，他伸出一根手指指向它。“呆着。”  
然而孩子也回他以瞪视。  
又叹了口气，曼达洛人只得抽出箱子又取了一块狗蛙肉。“好吧。”他将干肉丢向CT-113。“吃吧。”

CT-113遵从了。他已经饿到没法不服从了。  
一边吃着，他注意到曼达洛人正在看着他。他一只手在漫不经心地摸着孩子的头，但他的视线是在CT-113身上。过了好一会儿，赏金猎人开口了，“为一个已经覆灭的帝国战斗有什么意义吗？”

“我没有为帝国战斗。”CT-113专心咀嚼着。“我只是想赚点儿信用点。”

满意地看到孩子终于开始吃了起来，曼达洛人收回了手。但他依旧在盯着CT-113。“战争已经结束了。你们输了。你为什么不回家去呢？”

CT-113的动作顿了顿。他不想回忆他的坏运气。“我的父亲和叔叔死在了死星上。他们是我仅有的亲人。我没有家。”

曼达洛人又看了他一会儿，一言未发，然后他转过了身，看向电脑屏幕。

CT-113装作已经睡着的样子，他微睁着眼睛看着吃饱喝足又开始闹腾起来的小麻烦精。曼达洛人靠过去抱起了它。  
“你累了，小东西。睡觉吧。”曼达洛人柔声呵斥道，左手搂着孩子让它舒舒服服地躺在他的怀中。  
然后，他轻声哼起了一支陌生而舒缓的歌。终于，孩子带着困倦的满足平静了下来。  
这俩的景象让CT-113觉得胸膛发闷发紧。他只得别开了脸。

——

曼达洛人通知他，他们距离下一站还有两天不到的时间。  
“得给你弄点儿其他的衣服。穿着那件盔甲只会让你挨枪子儿。然后你就自生自灭了。明白？”赏金猎人宣布道。

CT-113点了点头。他感激涕零。好运气又回到他身边了。这已经远远超过他所祈求的了。

前往他们下一站，也是他的最后一站的旅途很有趣。有一次，曼达洛人让他看着孩子别让它到处乱摸，自己修理飞船去了。CT-113一点儿也不介意当保姆。他发现自己还挺享受和小家伙一起玩耍的，小家伙的反应可以给他带来无尽乐趣。然而他一下没注意，就那么一下，曼达洛人出现在他面前然后问他孩子跑哪去了。  
它没了。

CT-113急得像是热锅上的蚂蚁，他到处寻找，然而孩子就是不出现，他越来越惊慌了。曼达洛人一动不动，沉默地看着他把货舱翻了个底儿朝天。这真的是他有史以来最坏的运气了。

最后，曼达洛人走到了墙边，取下来一块儿钢板，露出了里面开心的孩子。“我怎么和你说的？这儿是用来走私的，不是让你捉迷藏的。”

CT-113揪着的心一下子放松了。孩子没有消失在外太空。除此之外，还有点儿不爽。他一点儿也不怀疑，曼达洛人一开始就知道孩子跑哪去了，他就是喜欢看他手忙脚乱。他甚至敢发誓，赏金猎人的脸现在肯定正嘲笑他呢。  
“他叫什么名字？”CT-113问。

“王鼠。”曼达洛人回答道。

CT-113傻愣愣地看着他。然后他意识到自己又被嘲笑了。他决定这辈子都不要问曼达洛人的名字。

孩子和CT-113一起吃东西，但曼达洛人从来不碰食物。他甚至都不怎么睡觉，头上的头盔也从来没有摘下来过。CT-113不由自主地好奇，这个人是否真的是人。鬼知道头盔下面是什么玩意儿。他的全身也都藏在衣服下面纹丝不漏，所以根本没有办法知道他到底是什么种族。可能他和那个孩子长得一样？他到底是什么？

因此，曼达洛人伸手抓东西的时候，纠结于这个问题的他被他所看到的景象迷住了。在手套和衣袖的缝隙间，是一丝人类的肌肤。他是如此地沉迷于其中，以至于他连脑子都没过就抓住了曼达洛人的手腕。  
他没有注意到，赏金猎人一下子定住了，而且还没有反抗。他任由CT-113翻过他的手，拇指划过袖口，抚摸它掩着的皮肤。  
他的拇指轻轻地擦过，没错，它绝对是人类的，而且它有着惊人的柔软和温暖。他之前都怀疑男人的皮肤像他身上穿的贝斯卡钢一样冰冷坚硬呢。

CT-113如此地专注于他的发现，然后他突然意识到了自己的所作所为。他不知道过了多长时间，他可以感受到触摸之下曼达洛人的脉搏快得出奇。然而他的身体却与之相反一动不动。他像是连呼吸都没有了。  
CT-113感觉自己的脸一下子热得火烧火燎。他尴尬地胡乱嘟哝了两句；“抱歉。”然后逃到货舱对面的一块面板上装作忙活起来。

曼达洛人久久没有动作，然后他收回了胳膊，另一只手小心地抓着手腕，像是之前的触碰还在萦绕其上似的。

——

飞船降落到了定居点外，曼达洛人宣布他要去镇子里弄点儿补给，让他们呆在飞船里等着。等他回来，他们就可以把CT-113留在这儿，然后分道扬镳了。  
“看着点儿他。”曼达洛人指着孩子对CT-113警告道。

CT-113冲他敬了个礼。“遵命。”

显然好运又决定和他重修旧好了。虽然他还挺想和这俩再多呆一会儿，但起码，CT-113可以自由地活下去了，而且或许还可以开始一段军队外的新生活。他以前从来没有考虑过这个可能，但现在不同了。他的心中为此满怀感激。  
CT-113早已忘了家庭是何等模样了，而这个孩子让他重新记了起来。

他们呆在飞船附近没有走远，但他们还是找到了娱乐的办法。树枝，石头，他的旧装甲，孩子看到啥都好奇。而CT-113也开始明白为啥曼达洛人总是对它这么纵容了。这张可爱的小脸儿就是让人没法狠下心拒绝。  
孩子抓着他的突击队头盔把它戴在了头上，头重脚轻让它走起路来摇摇晃晃。于是CT-113又意识到，自己竟然连放声大笑的感觉也忘记了。它的感觉好得无以言说。

然后他注意到了被飞船半掩着的动作，他的笑消失了。那是枪管的反光。CT-113本能地动了。他朝前跑去，借着身体的重量和惯性扑倒了那个尼克托人。两人一齐滚到了地上。  
再然后，就是疯狂的扭打，谁也不愿落到下风。互相招呼的拳头生痛。尼克托人很强壮，比CT-113强壮得多，而他却没有可以提供防护的护甲。有一瞬，他害怕自己会输掉这场战斗。但紧接着，孩子的惊慌的哭叫让他重拾了决心。  
CT-113努力抓住了尼克托人腰带上的刀子，几乎也是与此同时，它也抽出了他肩上枪套里的爆破枪，两人纠缠着，努力避开对方的武器，一边奋力尝试着向对方送去致死的一击。  
尼克托人开了两枪。第一枪打在了天上，第二枪正好是CT-113把刀子以致命的精准插在他心口的时候。

一下子，CT-113只是大口喘着气，但紧接着，他听到了孩子难过的哭叫。他拖着身躯站了起来。“没事了，小家伙。”

看来坏运气决定放他一马，好运化作了曼达洛人向他跑来。他的手里拿着爆破枪，另一只手提着一袋子补给。“镇子里还有一大群。他们在找孩子。我们得走了。”

CT-113张开嘴想要同意，但又闭上了它。他皱着眉头，感觉有点儿不对劲。他朝后踉跄了一步，大地好像一下子要倾覆似的。他可以听到孩子又发出了一声难过的声音，然后他的腿一下子失去了力气倒在了地上。

曼达洛人一下子冲到了他的身边。“怎么了？”

CT-113摇着头。他不知道。他不明白。  
然后一阵疼痛传来。  
咕哝着，强行咽下嗓子眼儿的痛呼。CT-113摸向肚子的手不停地颤抖。他在流血。尼克托人的第二枪没有空。只不过是黑色的衣服遮掩住了伤口。倒霉透顶！

曼达洛人骂了一句，然后小心翼翼地检查着伤口。检查出的结果让他又骂了一句。CT-113猜，大概结果不怎么好了。孩子出现在了他身旁，一脸的担心，像是随时都要放声大哭。他的猜测看来是对的。  
曼达洛人瞥了眼镇子的方向。尼克托人大概已经快要到了。CT-113做出了选择。

“嘿小家伙。没事的。”CT-113伸出手，小心地搂住了它。他闭上了眼睛，感受着小小的胳膊回应着他的拥抱。“不要担心。”他松开手，然后努力冲它挤出一个安慰的笑。“听我说...照顾好你的老爹，好吗？你要好好照顾他。”  
孩子回给他一个悲伤的啾鸣，难过地朝伤口伸出手。  
CT-113看向曼达洛人。“帮我站起来。”

“你需要医生。”曼达洛人说。

“我知道。”CT-113呻吟着坐了起来。太痛了。“帮我起来。”曼达洛人帮他站了起来。他的腿不停地颤抖，脑袋头晕目眩，但他站起来了。他吸了口气，然后又看向赏金猎人。“走。”

“什么？”

“我们都知道，我没有医生的话是走不了的。尼克托人已经快到了。你不能惹人注意。所以你该走了。为了孩子。”CT-113一只手按着肚子，尽量压着不停流着的血。“我会去镇子里。我会没事的。”

孩子就在他的腿边，一只手朝上伸向他。于是曼达洛人将它抱在了自己的自己的怀里。“你能行？”  
CT-113点了点头。  
曼达洛人犹豫着，然后山坡处传来一阵喊叫。尼克托人就要到了。他向飞船走了一步。“对不起。”

“柯林。”CT-113说。“我叫柯林。”他已经有这么久没有用过这个名字了，从口中说出它的感觉像是在叫一个陌生人。他是不是连它也忘记了。多么幸运，他现在记起来了。

“祝你找到你的道路。柯林。”曼达洛人说。他又犹豫了两秒，孩子在他的怀里吱吱喳喳地扭个不停。但他转身走进了飞船里。孩子从曼达洛人的肩上探着头，凝望着CT-113，朝他伸着手。

CT-113抬起手，然后向他们挥别。

等尼克托人到的时候，飞船已经走了。除了灰尘和一具尼克托尸体，以及一滩鲜血外别无他物。

走到镇子郊外，他终于走不动了，他没有走下去的力气了。CT-113靠着一座房子的墙壁，看着飞船驶向安全的太空。他的嘴里泛着血的铁锈味，双腿发软。他慢慢滑到了地上，在墙上留下了一道长长的血迹。他听到有人在高声警告。

但柯林没有在意。他只是笑着看着突破大气的飞船。他感觉自己无比幸运，能够遇到他们。无比幸运。

然后万物化作黑暗。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 单亲父亲讨生活的日子还在继续。  
> 而且，不知怎的，CT-113，即柯林竟然奇迹般地活了下来？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok，事先声明：我从来没想过要写这一章。我本来设计的是让CT-113也即柯林像是英雄一样死去的。  
> 然后你们大伙出现了。  
> 柯林正式从坟墓里拉出来了。希望你们也同样享受剩下的故事。  
> 感谢你们每一位读者和你们留下的评论，感谢你们的友好和献给普通一个oc的爱，以及星系最酷曼爹和可爱宝宝！

柯林的母亲死去时，他还很小，还不懂死亡的概念。加入突击队后，死亡很快就变成了只会让他不快的细枝末节。而在父亲和叔叔死在死星上之后，他就再也不在意了。CT-113只是执行命令，领取报酬，努力挣扎求生。  
他做的还蛮不错的。直到现在。他的好运总有消耗殆尽的一天。

不过话说回来，被黑暗所拥抱环绕，他所想象的死亡可不是这样。  
首先，这比他想象的糟糕多了。他以为死亡意味着寂静，意味着不再有肉体的折磨。但柯林很确定自己感受到了疼痛。说实话，很多的疼痛。他现在正介于清醒和放空之间。

而且还有个小问题，他本以为，本希望，可以见到——或者听到他的家人，或是死去的朋友。真不走运。他一点儿也不知道，隐隐约约的声音到底是谁的。  
而在他的肚子被人按上去的时候，痛楚以他从未经历过的凶猛激烈爆发了。他听到有人在哀嚎。  
然后他意识到，那是他自己的哀嚎。下一秒，黑暗彻底吞没了他。

柯林在一片黑暗中漂流了许久许久。这儿很不错。疼痛在这里只不过是肚子上偶尔跳一下的阵痛。他感觉自己暖和的过头。但就算这样，还是挺舒服的。他舒服地享受着，然而他又听到了声音。他不爽地皱起了眉毛。  
那是一个男人的声音。他轻轻地说着，叙述中带着冷静的自信，但柯林分辨不出他说的话。他尝试了，但黑暗翻涌，疼痛又冲他露出尖锐的獠牙，他只得重新沉入黑暗中躲避。

这次，他在黑暗中呆了好久。直到隐约的一个叫声将他唤了回来。  
他知道自己认得这个声音。他心中的声音告诉他，它是好的。然后远方一束光射来，逐渐将他笼罩。

柯林犹豫着，抗拒着，但又是一声啾鸣，于是他迎向了它。

睁开眼，他花了几秒钟来消化眼前的事实。他得出了结论，自己一定是出现了幻觉。这个想法很快就被推翻了，站在他胸膛上的小家伙动了动，柯林马上感觉到一阵痛楚击中了他。他的嘴巴蹦出来几声呜咽。没有幻觉能痛得这么真实。

一直带着手套的手冒了出来，抱起了孩子。

努力咽下翻涌的酸水，柯林闭上了眼睛，等着这阵疼痛过去。他的脑门正冒着汗。他睁开眼睛，曼达洛人正站在他身旁，孩子抱在一只手里。他俯视着躺在地上的柯林。  
柯林开始怀疑自己并没有死掉了。死掉的人可不会躺在一个赏金猎人的飞船的货舱里，身上裹着棕色的毯子，枕着不知道什么软乎乎的东西，肚子还火辣辣地一抽一抽地痛得让他想昏过去。

孩子又吱了一声，不安分地扭着想要被放回去。曼达洛人没有放手。银色的头盔正面向柯林。尽管知道不可能，但柯林感觉，他正在担忧地看着他。

尽管已经筋疲力竭得连一丝多余的力气都没有，柯林还是要知道。“什么...”他想清一清喉咙，伤口传来的疼痛让他一阵瑟缩。“怎么...”

“你安全了。”曼达洛人的答非所问让他迷惑。

然而，柯林发现，自己相信他。  
柯林闭上了眼睛。这回，他只是睡了过去。

——

一开始他甚至没法坐起来。每次他进行尝试，伤口都要疼好长时间。但日子慢慢过去，情况改观的速度让他吃惊。  
这不是第一次柯林挨枪了。虽说以前从来没有这么严重过，但，他以前也经历过类似的情况，必须等着它自己慢慢痊愈。他的伤从来没有好得这么快过。  
一开始他还以为曼达洛人给他打了什么医疗绷带之类的玩意儿，但他肚子上缠着的只是普通的绷带。就好像，是他自己的身体在飞速自愈似的。  
柯林不敢相信，自己怎么会有这么好的运气！

孩子对他的伤异常敏感，而且在他面前还一反常态地温柔。它花了很多时间和柯林一起呆着。要么是给他带水和食物，关心他的伤口，或是只是简单地呆在他身旁玩它的玩具。

曼达洛人不论出现还是消失都像是个没声儿的鬼似的。他有时候会来看一眼他俩，呆上一会儿，嘴里嘟哝两句，然后再消失到驾驶舱中。要不是男人才刚救了柯林的命，前突击队员真会觉得他在计划怎么做掉自己。

柯林正在教孩子玩游戏，是他和其他突击队员无聊的时候经常玩的。就在这时曼达洛人又现身了。这回，他还开口说话了。  
“我们要降落了。我们在这儿应该足够安全。科尔寇足够偏僻，不会有人注意到的。”

柯林从来没有听说过什么科尔寇。但说实话，他从来就没好好学过星图。他把那无聊透顶的活儿都丢给驾驶员了。他只负责开枪。“好吧...”他犹豫了一下，他不敢说‘我们’，他鼓足了勇气只敢这么问：“你也要下去吗？”  
一开始的约定不就是，把柯林丢到什么安全的地方，然后他们继续上路，是吧？

“我们也一起。”尽管隔着头盔，曼达洛人还是表情鲜明地冲他瞪了一眼。“孩子需要安全的地方活动活动手脚。”他说这话的语气就像是威胁柯林胆敢质疑他的动机。

柯林点着头没有说话，他看向孩子。他不敢对运气得寸进尺。

他们降落在了一片密林/荒原中。站起来很痛，但柯林努力支撑。他甚至还冲着向他伸出手想要帮他站起来的孩子微微笑了笑。  
“我没事。谢谢。”

曼达洛人从驾驶舱出来了，他走过去打开了船舱门。“我去给咱们找个住的地儿。你俩呆在这儿。明白？”

柯林倚在墙边，一手小心地护着腹部，看着孩子热切地啪嗒啪嗒着跟上了曼达洛人，然后停在半道转头看向他，发出了声不解的疑问，像是在问，你怎么还站在那儿。

曼达洛人叹了口气。叹得感人肺腑。然后他冲柯林也挥了挥手。

柯林死死咬着下唇免得笑出声来。他站直身体，然后跟了上去。接过赏金猎人递给他的夹克和披风穿上，把显眼的黑色紧身衣遮在了下面。然后他们走向南面的镇子。  
每一步都痛得要命。柯林努力想要无视它，但收效甚微。幸好孩子坚持要自己走，把曼达洛人的步子也放慢到了同样的速度。他或许可以撑过一段慢吞吞的散步，但要再走得快点儿还不如让他去死。

等他们到了镇子之后，柯林更加感激了。曼达洛人带着他们进了一家小餐馆，然后他们坐到了餐桌旁。他又累又痛，更重要的是，他已经饿得前胸贴后背了。  
从军生涯教会了他能吃的时候就尽量吃，吃得越快越好。他和孩子吧唧吧唧狼吞虎咽着，曼达洛人则是警惕地关注着四周。他亮闪闪的盔甲吸引了些注意。因此，他们毫不惊讶于四个人类小心地凑到了他们的面前。

“不。”曼达洛人和他们之一同时说道；“打扰一下？”

他们两男两女。四个人迷惑了一会儿，然后一个女人开口了。“你都没听我们要说什么呢。”

“你想要雇佣兵。谢了免了。”曼达洛人甚至连看都没看他们一眼。“我只是来找个地方住上一会儿。”

“你找不到的。”女人坚持道。“蓝月节就要到了。等满月前你都不会找到能住的空房的。”

柯林深沉地嚼着食物，视线来来回回看着女人和曼达洛人。孩子也是一样的动作。  
曼达洛人叹了口气。

“我们可以给你付钱。”男人急切地说。

这句吸引了柯林的注意。他刚想开口，头盔就转向了他，不知怎的，从头盔上还传来了沉默的怒视，他只得又埋头吃起了自己的食物。然后头盔又转向了他们。  
“什么活儿？”

“有个人。”女人说。“他逼我们村子给他上贡。要是我们不遵命....”

曼达洛人点了点头思考着，然后他瞥了眼柯林和孩子。“我们需要个住的地方。”

——

双方达成了协议。柯林愉快地发现，他们去村子的路上有车接送。带着伤长途跋涉前往不知道在什么鬼地方的村子可一点儿也不诱人。他满心感激，曼达洛人紧紧抓着他颤抖的手肘，将他扶上了货车车厢。他咬着牙，死死忍着肚子的痛，然后小心翼翼地找了个舒服点儿的姿势瘫在了上面。

孩子刚被抱到车上，就立马爬到了柯林的大腿上。它发出一声关心的啁声，然后朝藏在衣服后的伤口伸出了小手。前突击队员赶紧抓住了他的小爪子，没让他摸上去，然后努力给了他一个安慰的笑。

他们开始动身了。柯林瞄了眼坐在身旁的曼达洛人。他的头盔微微扬起像是在看着天空，他心不在焉地揉着手腕。  
他们在沉默中行进。过了一会儿，两人间的孩子睡着了。

到达村子后，迎接他们的是微笑。很不错。科林已经习惯了不管去哪人们总是用唾弃厌恶害怕的眼神看着他。但他现在已经彻底筋疲力竭了，而且还是后半夜。他现在只想趴在被子下面睡上个几十年再说。  
一个格外漂亮的女人走了过来。她像是负责为他们安排住宿的。“你们是一起的？”她问。

曼达洛人一手抱着孩子，另一手扶着柯林下了运输车。“是的。”

也许这个答案就是为什么，柯林最后和曼达洛人还有孩子共用一个屋子的原因。他自己倒是不介意。他已经习惯和别的士兵睡一间房了。而且，小村子里也没有多少屋子，何况他们也在一艘船上凑活在一起过了。曼达洛人嘟哝了两句，不知道在说什么。然而奇怪的是，自从他们进了分配给他们的屋子，曼达洛人一句话也没有说。或者更准确地讲，自从柯林抱着孩子进了屋子。曼达洛人却还站在门口。

柯林走了进去，每一步都是一下抽痛。名叫闵雅乌的女人贴心地给他们找了张童床，他将孩子放在了里面。他脱掉了披风，但没有脱下夹克。他怕有人看到认出他里面穿着的黑色制服。

曼达洛人还是没有动作。

柯林皱着眉毛回头看向他，顺着他头盔面对的方向，是床。一开始他还不明白为啥他要盯着它看，不知道是他太久没有见到床还是他不喜欢它。然后一下子，他反应过来了。  
虽然这是张很大的床，有足够空间，但它也同样是房间里唯一一张床。可能曼达洛人之间不会像突击队一样同床睡？

柯林感觉有点儿尴尬，他清了清喉咙。“要是你不喜欢的话，我呃，我可以睡到，嗯...”他冲地板示意。这也没啥大不了的。又不是他睡过的最差的地方。他能活着就已经足够幸运了。

“不。”曼达洛人坚定地宣布。“你受伤了。你睡床。”

柯林已经累得不想去争论了。他不至于这么拘束吧？“我说，床挺大的。四个人睡都足够了。而且都这么晚了。你们曼达洛人不会睡一张床吗？反正我们会。经常的事。”

回答平淡而不留情面。甚至有些刺耳。“你不是曼达洛人。”

他是对的。柯林不是一个曼达洛人。柯林知道他是什么；一个丢人的帝国兵。但他不明白，为什么只是被人提醒了自己的身份，却会让他觉得像是脸上被扇了一巴掌一样火辣辣地痛。这只是事实，和运气没关系。而现在，他宁愿再带上他的突击队头盔，也好遮住自己的脸和表情。

孩子发出了一声伤心的声音。它站在它的小床沿上看着他们。

“对...对，我不是。”柯林重复道。大概是因为他的伤和现在的状态才让他觉得这么...空洞。是吧？他伸手抓过一只枕头。“你睡床吧。我睡地上。在突击队经常这样。我习惯了。”

这话让曼达洛人朝屋子里走了一步。“你去睡床。”

“不。”柯林难堪于心中突然生出的幼稚的叛逆。这样违抗命令任哪个上级军官看到都会给他一枪。“你这两天都是在驾驶座上呆着。你已经好几天没好好睡过了。你需要休息。”  
曼达洛人走了进来，直直地走到了他的面前。柯林有些惴惴不安，但他没有退缩。他不敢直视银色的头盔，只能看着地面，但是他一点儿也没有放弃。然而这不是勇气，而是顽固。

曼达洛人没有说出口的话压迫着，空气中紧张酝酿。然而他最后还是放松了，最后又叹了口气。“好吧。我们一起。”

“不，我”柯林刚开口就被曼达洛人的厉声打断了；“我言已尽！”于是他屈服了。大部分原因是柯林觉得，要是再多说一个字儿，他就要再把柯林一拳揍晕然后丢到那操蛋的床上。他的身体已经够痛了，不想去冒险尝试。

于是等曼达洛人走到童床边，轻轻地摸了摸它的小脑袋，柔声抚慰之后，他走了回来。然后他们真的一起睡在了一张床上。

他们尴尬地维持着彼此间的界限。柯林有一瞬间好奇，戴着他的头盔，曼达洛人还能不能睡得着。但他太累了。尽管气氛依旧紧张，但没等他有更多的好奇，他就睡着了。

——

早晨，柯林毫不惊讶地发现曼达洛人早就不见了。还带着孩子一起。有那么一会儿他以为赏金猎人变了主意，丢下他一个人走了。但没过一会儿，外面传来一个熟悉的啾鸣声。孩子在笑。  
曼达洛人就靠在门外墙边，他冲柯林点了点头当作问候，然后他又转头看向玩闹着的孩子们。

所以，他们还是一起的了。很好。柯林放松了。他想和男人说两句话，听听他的声音，好让他说服自己他们确实没事。但之前在镇子里找他们的男人过来了。

“你有事要聊？”男人问。

曼达洛人点了点头。他直起身，柯林刚准备跟上，他却说，“看着点儿孩子。”

柯林皱起了眉头。“我可以帮忙。”

“你受伤了。去休息。”曼达洛人说完，然后跟上了男人。“我也不需要帮忙。”

眉头越发紧锁，柯林看着走远的两人，甚至没有注意到走过来的孩子。一声好奇的咕咕声打断了他，有什么东西擦过他的腿。他低头看过去，孩子正仰着头看着他。“没事的。你爹只是想和那个叔叔聊两句。”他可以从孩子脸上的表情看出，它一个字儿也不信。柯林决定改变话题。“给我显摆显摆，那些孩子教你的玩意儿呗？”

孩子的眼睛眯了起来。它发出了一阵低沉的、不赞同的吱吱声。

“哎。他不想要我跟他一起。好吗？就算了吧。”柯林一点儿也不知道，自己为什么要向孩子孩子解释。“就认清事实吧，咱俩都被丢下了。咱俩还不如一起做点儿有意义的事。”

显然，所谓做点儿有意义的事就是旁观孩子们玩耍，像个幽怨的深闺少女一样等着曼达洛人临幸。所以，等太阳落山，孩子在小床里睡着时，柯林已经暴躁难耐了。

外面的村民在一起庆祝，他也出去转悠了一圈儿。有人递给他一杯酒，他一点犹豫都没有就接了过来。他才不在乎他们说的什么酒劲儿很大呢。他现在又痛又郁闷，所以要是这酒足够浇愁，那可再好不过呢！

等曼达洛人终于现身时，柯林已经分辨不清这是好运气还是坏运气了。部分是因为柯林已经喝得不省人事不分东南西北了。不过他倒是感觉好过一点儿了。好得不只一点儿半点儿！真棒！  
曼达洛人停到了他身旁，头盔做了个在柯林看来是皱眉且不赞同的表情。  
柯林坐在不知道谁的坐儿上被臭烘烘的村民们簇拥着，冲他仰头而笑。“喝？”他举起杯子向他献上。

“不谢了。”曼达洛人说。

柯林无所谓地耸了耸肩，然后自己把剩下的一口干了。男人的瞪视像是实质一样打在身上，于是他也决定站起来回以瞪视。他本来计划的很好，只可惜他的腿不听使唤。要不是曼达洛人伸手抱住了他，他准得屁股摔成四瓣儿。幸好他已经酩酊大醉了，不然突然的动作绝对得让他疼得鬼哭狼嚎不可。柯林又送给他一枚醉醺醺的微笑。发现这能让他彻底麻木的酒真是太好运气了。

曼达洛人叹了口气。

他的叹息并没有让他们回到屋子的任务变得轻松。地面动个不停，像是踩在浪上。而且柯林发现这个星球上的重力还彻底乱了套。全靠曼达洛人紧紧抓着他的胳膊，这一路上才没出事故。  
“他睡着了。”柯林兴高采烈地悄悄告诉他。他想尝试去凑到小床边上，曼达洛人将他拽向床铺。“你...你该给它起个名字。”

“他有名字。”

“正常的名字。王鼠和跳鸡和......那些乱七八糟的。不是正常的名字。”柯林反驳道。就算已经舒服地躺在了床上，他也没停下。“他应该有个...正常的名字。好名字。小家伙这么棒。”他想要将模糊的视线聚集在走向床铺的曼达洛人身上。他脱掉了斗篷，护甲还有靴子，然后也爬上了床。“你在听吗？”

“嗯。”曼达洛人平躺着，头盔看向天花板。

他没在听。柯林可以看出来。他心里窜出一股闷气，然后也抬头看着天花板了。醉意让屋子在缓缓晃动。脑海中，各式的思绪转了又转。但有一个问题，他自从在飞船上醒来就一直想问了。  
“嘿...”柯林静静地说。“你为什么要救我？”他拧着眉毛想要想明白。“你怎么救的我？”那样的伤，没人会活过去。不可能活过去。

一阵长长的沉默。就在他觉得曼达洛人不会回答的时候，他说，“孩子。是那个孩子。”他的音调有些奇怪。“我们不会把自己人丢下。”

柯林心中生出一丝怀疑，他想不通，就算是清醒的时候他也理解不了。他稍微动了动身体，看向曼达洛人，等着肚子的痛缓缓平息。然后他壮着胆子稍微调整了一下姿势，小心翼翼地将头靠在了曼达洛人的肩上。

他明确告诉过柯林，他不是曼达洛人。但他值得拯救？干，这总算点儿什么吧。柯林觉得，有总比没有好。

他心不在焉地注意到，曼达洛人好像又没声儿没气儿了，绷得像贝斯卡钢一样紧。所以他大概已经触及拘谨的曼达洛人标准了。但要是他真的想让柯林走开，自己早就已经滚到地上去了。  
而他醉醺醺的理智告诉他，这和从前跟其他兵一起互相取暖也没什么区别。  
他只是想从曼达洛人身上汲取些温暖和坚定。他闻上去像是钢铁，像是灰尘、枪油，热切的刺激的，恰到好处的。他想知道，他长什么样，会不会有——等下，什么？诶呦，一瞬间，他的感觉就和从前互相取暖不一样了。柯林好奇自己现在是不是在做梦。肯定是。

而且，过了一会儿后，柯林感到，一只戴着手套的手轻轻拢起了他脸上的碎发。他将笑藏进曼达洛人的T恤中。这一定是他做的最疯狂的梦了。  
然后他睡着了。

——

第二天早晨醒来，柯林真的希望当初曼达洛人放手让自己去死好了。

他头痛欲裂，肚子里翻江倒海，伤口火烧火燎。  
他努力睁开双眼，发现自己又是一个人躺在床上，不过这次他懒得在意了。他既没有担心也没有生气，只是重新闭上了眼睛沉入苦海。

“早上好。”一个女性兴致高昂地从门外问候道，然后她走了进来。

柯林瑟缩了一下，心中涌起一丝对这个不公的宇宙的痛恨。为啥坏运气总是对他纠缠不休。没完没了。就不能有点儿新意！

“坐起来。”女人的声音。是闵雅乌。她的命令温柔而坚定。“有人告诉我你最近受伤了。”

柯林坐了起来。当兵的本能让他一点儿办法都没有。他确实痛得要命，但命令是什么他就得做什么。他甚至已经凄惨到连反抗她的力气都没有。她脱下了他的上衣，然后解开了他的绷带。早晨凉凉的空气吹过皮肤好舒服。

“你要是不注意清洁的话这里很容易感染的。”闵雅乌说。她带着告诫瞥了他一眼，然后她跪在床边取出了她带过来的东西。  
柯林点了点头揉了揉眼睛。“我知道。我就是...我还没...”

然后他听到一声奇怪的金属的铿锵声。他抬起头，刚好看到曼达洛人的后背（他刚才是转身的时候碰到门框了吗？）从大门口远去的景象。显然他原本是打算进来的。“我们去侦查一下。孩子正在外面玩呢。看着他。”曼达洛人气势汹汹地喊道。

柯林想开口反对，但他知道就算说了也没用。然而紧接着，他注意到了闵雅乌瞄了一眼曼达洛人离去的身影，她的嘴角勾起一抹笑。噢。他尴尬地捏住了毯子绷出来的线头。“他会是个好丈夫的。”

不知为何，这话反而让闵雅乌更乐了。“我不会鸠占鹊巢的。”她往他的伤口上抹了点儿消炎药。而他则是一头雾水地想搞明白她的话是啥意思。“我还给你带了点儿喝的。你最好趁热喝了，可以缓解头痛。”

它确实缓解了他的头痛，但却没有解决他的疑问。

她甚至还给他踅摸了几件儿新衣服。感谢过闵雅乌和她的悉心照料后，柯林溜达到了屋外看了一会儿孩子和他的同龄人们玩耍。他在他们一拥而上要他加入的时候逃跑了。他知道闵雅乌在照看他们，就算走了也不会有事。

他在村子里转悠了一会儿，看着村民们干活儿，他想知道不用杀戮就可以活下去是什么感觉。他感觉，这个地方不论是好运气还是坏运气都没有分别。仿佛什么事都不能打破这里的平静祥和。

过了不知道多久，柯林终于向着来处返回。他得去看看孩子怎么样，有没有吃东西。然后柯林注意到了，门是开着的。  
他皱着眉头走进去看了一圈儿。

出乎意料的是，洗漱间旁的桌上放着一顶熟悉的头盔。虽然大部分都被挡板遮住了，但他可以看到曼达洛人的肩膀和腿。他可以听到水飞溅的声音。可以看到他弯下腰。他意识到了，他在洗脸。  
他的脸。

一阵兴奋击中了柯林。曼达洛人没带头盔。他可以看到他的脸。

柯林只需闯进去，装作没有注意到里面有人，然后他就终于可以看到他的脸了。一瞬间，这成了他唯一的渴望。好运气又来了！  
他想看到他的脸，看看他的双眼，看看他没有遮掩下的表情。  
他想看。

心怦怦直跳，血气翻涌，柯林正打算走进去，然后他突然定住了。

不。不，他不能这么做。

要是他这么做了，曼达洛人就再也不会相信他了。这远比不尊重他更加严重。况且，他不想用这种方式看到他的脸。

他沮丧地叹了口气，走到外面等着曼达洛人洗漱完把头盔戴上。

要是他能再看到曼达洛人的脸，只会是因为他想要他看到。

过了一会儿，他听到了沉重的脚步声停在了他身旁。柯林抬起头，银色的头盔正俯视着他。他试着像平时一样淡定。“侦查得如何？”

“出了个问题。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柯林发现了一个让他不安的事实。  
> 曼达洛人努力保护家人的安全。  
> 尤达宝宝可爱！

出了个问题？柯林支起了身子皱着眉。“什么问题？”显然到头来坏运气还是没有放过这个地方。

曼达洛人叉起胳膊看向村庄。“那个压榨这个地方的人。他不是什么普通的小混混。他有武器。很厉害的武器。还有自己的人马。”

“那又不是问题。”柯林试着摆出自信的样子来。他不想要打架，他更希望他们带上孩子跑得远远的。但如果曼达洛人想要这个小混混死，那柯林会立马整装上阵把他射成筛子。

曼达洛人哼了哼，脑子里思考着。“离他们下一次交钱还剩三天。我们有时间做些准备。”

柯林绷了半天的肩膀终于放松了。他清了清喉咙也看向外面的村子。“是啊。好。等到时候，你需要我干什么就告诉我。”柯林自己不是很擅长制定计划，但他擅长执行计划。

曼达洛人点点头，然后走下台阶走向玩耍着的孩子们。他的小家伙看到了他，它热切地走向他然后向他举起了它的小手。他接过了它们，一边看着一边说着悄悄话。柯林听不懂他在说什么，但他可以听懂话里的喜爱。  
而他也同样沉迷在了曼达洛人的动作当中。柯林已经见识过了他的拳头的威力了，一想起来他的颧骨就隐隐作痛。但他照顾小家伙的时候，动作要多温柔有多温柔，还带点儿笨手笨脚的可爱。

他突然想起了，男人层层护甲和衣物下皮肤的触感，柔软。  
哎，现在回想，柯林觉得就算是拿突击队的标准来衡量，像那样抓别人的手摸别人的手腕也算是越界了。但他不是故意的。他只是太好奇了。  
可惜，这举动并没有满足他的好奇心，反而让他更想再试一次看看它是否真的像记忆中那般。

柯林甩了甩头，丢掉了自己诡异的想法，然后逼自己看向地面。他不想刺探他们的家庭时光。

过了一会儿，曼达洛人银色的靴子出现在了视野中，他抬起头。赏金猎人站在他的面前，怀里抱着孩子。  
“我需要你再关照一会儿鸡贼。”曼达洛人将孩子递向他。

柯林本能地抱了过来。“你要去哪？”

“我要回船上取点儿东西。得花点儿时间。”  
曼达洛人没等说完就转身开动了。“等我回来。”

柯林心里有点儿不安，担心他跳上飞船一去不返，但他想曼达洛人不会这么做的，他不会撒谎然后走人。于是他叹了口气低头看向怀里的孩子。“看来又是只剩你和我了，小子。”它歪了歪头吱了一声，于是他不由自主地笑了。没错，它还是可爱得要命。

他们一起玩儿了一会儿，吃了东西，然后试着帮忙干了干农活，不过成果甚微。吃了点儿零食，然后天就黑了。已经入夜了。曼达洛人还是影儿都没有。  
柯林回到了屋里，搂着不知道为啥异常躁动的孩子走到童床边，他犹豫了一会儿，又转头走向大床。柯林怕他不安分想爬出去的时候掉到地上。他反正也就眯一会儿，等它睡着了再把它放回它的小床上也不迟。

但没花多久，他俩就都睡着了。

——

早晨，柯林醒了，他睁开眼睛，孩子就凑在他的脸上。嗓子里冒出一声呻吟，他扭过身，伤口在火辣辣地抗议他的动作。然而孩子却欢欣雀跃于达成了叫醒他的目标。

“好啦......”柯林叹道，“我醒啦。”或多或少，算是吧。他坐起来看了一圈四周。没有曼达洛人的踪迹。他没有回来吗？  
担忧拽住了他已经痛得要命的肠子。  
孩子叽叽喳喳着呼唤他的注意，于是柯林走下床捋了捋乱糟糟的头发。快到该剪头发的长度了。他还记得那个雇佣兵紧紧抓着他的头发逼他跪下的感觉。“好啦好啦...你饿了，我知道啦。”

他们走出房门去找吃的，柯林下定决心不去想曼达洛人。刚出大门，他紧接着就被差点儿撞到的人吓了一跳，正是曼达洛人。  
赏金猎人带回来一大堆箱子堆在门口，像是个坏脾气的鬼似的蹲在地上鼓捣着一个冒着火花电光的盘子。  
“嘿。”柯林抱回了扭动的孩子，免得被电到。“我没听到你回来。”

“太晚了。”曼达洛人头也没抬继续忙活着。“想着还不如干脆直接开始干活儿。”

柯林有点儿好奇，他想问他在干什么呢。但男人一派轻蔑的态度，于是他决定还是免开尊口。“我去，呃，去给孩子找点儿吃的...”

“好。”曼达洛人回答，戳了戳电路，电路以愤怒的火花作为回答。“谢了。”

在前去凉棚取肉和奶的路上柯林注意到，村子里的活动还真挺丰富的。人们到处忙来忙去。像是在忙着准备什么。他叫住一个村民问他们在干什么。

“婚礼！”女人开心地回答道。

柯林没有料到。婚礼？今天？真的假的？  
他和孩子拿着吃的坐在阳光明媚的外面，一边吃一边看着村民们搬着家具，到处装点打扮。  
不过他的运气最后还是用光了，他被拽着去帮忙搬东西去了。吃人家的嘴短，柯林没好意思拒绝。于是最后他只得一边干活儿一边看孩子。幸好小家伙只是和另外两个孩子开心地到处溜达探索。

“打扰一下。”是闵雅乌。她走向正帮忙安装木门的柯林。“有人让我通知你回住处。”

他的心一下子提起来了，柯林丢下手中的东西直起身。“出什么事了？”

闵雅乌笑着，乐着，就好像她知道什么他不知道的秘密。“我不这么认为。”然后她看着搜寻孩子的柯林摇了摇头。“我会照顾他的。去吧。”

“谢了。”柯林没有犹豫就接受了。他知道孩子喜欢闵雅乌，他也相信她。

回到房子，曼达洛人还在忙活，连看都没看一眼靠过来的柯林。“我需要你的身体，”他说。柯林的眉毛一下子挑得恨天高。他又继续说，“我试着改成你的尺寸了，但我需要你实际试试。”

就在这时，柯林看清楚他在忙什么了：护甲。不是贝斯卡钢，但显然是相同的设计。他拾起其中一片，一只护肘，研究着。它很旧了，有穿过的痕迹和一些凹痕，但它的工艺却令人惊叹。“我很感激。但我不能用我的突击兵的装备么？”

“不。”回答意外地尖刻，一点儿商量的余地都没有。曼达洛人举起胸甲，最后检查了一次，然后递向他。

柯林接了过来。“但...”光是想想不带他的头盔就去战斗，他得像个瞎子一样。光是平时没有够受的了，但要战斗的话他需要平视显示器。

“我说不。”这已经是命令了。

柯林有点儿想争辩，但他服从命令的天性屈服了。又一次。他看向手里拿着的旧装备。“这些是谁的？”

曼达洛人又递给他一件护甲。“我的。穿上。”

——

这蠢爆了；不就是件儿旧护甲么。柯林搞不懂它为啥和自己这么般配，如指臂使。他一件一件地穿上了它，调整绑带，磨蹭着。努力不去想每一处擦损和刻痕背后的故事，曼达洛人在他们相遇前的生活不干他的事。不过，从表面看去，它的上面到处都是坏运气的纪念。

最后一块也穿在身上，赏金猎人绕着他看了一圈儿。他若有所思地哼了哼，随手揪了揪看看牢不牢靠。然后他叉起了胳膊，“感觉怎么样？”

柯林动了动胳膊腿。“挺轻的。”不像是突击队的全身甲，身上这套只覆盖了关键部位，留下大片暴露的地方可供伤害。行动起来确实要轻松得多，但只要有一枪漏掉他就爬都爬不起来了。

“轻点儿好。速度是你的优势。”曼达洛人教导道。“这套比你以前的结实多了。你那个简直是个笑话。”

一股为他的护甲愤愤不平的冲动涌上心头。他在那身儿里呆了可是有几年呢。然而柯林选择沉默，他无法否认很多突击兵都因为它的脆弱挂掉了。他的思绪被肚子上一阵尖锐的痛打断了。尽管钢甲之下有衣服的保护，但它的重量还是压到它了。他不快地拧起了脸。

“好吧，行了。脱下来吧。”曼达洛人命令道。“我再最后调整一下，应该来得及。”

脱掉盔甲，柯林这才意识到，他回飞船是为了取这些东西。一晚上都是在鼓捣给他穿的护甲。他脱下身上最后一片钢甲，觉得自己得说点儿什么。“谢谢你。”柯林尴尬地清了清喉咙。“谢谢你给我这个。我呃...能别再中枪挺好的...所以。我很感激。谢谢。”

曼达洛人没有动，只是看着他。柯林不理解他的沉默。他好像一下子变成了一尊雕塑。他们静静地站着，过了好几秒，曼达洛人又转头继续自己的工作了。  
“我得把这个弄完。你去找孩子吧。我一会儿就到。”

柯林点点头，退开了。他知道这是解散的命令。“好。等会儿见。”他又放纵自己看了一会儿修整胸甲的曼达洛人，欣赏着他处理那些错综复杂的管线的技艺。然后银色的头盔向他微微一侧投以一瞥，于是他猛地扭头走了。

原来，闵雅乌把孩子照顾得很好，它正快乐地一起举行婚礼呢。于是，柯林就被放逐到了角落的临时酒吧里了。他推测，来上一杯也许不算个坏主意。他需要放空大脑。

“多棒啊是吧？‘一个女人坐在他身旁的椅子上，满脸梦幻地叹道。她望着那对新人，看着他们和其他的两口子们一起共舞。

”是啊。“柯林看着自己的酒答道。

”人生苦短。及时行乐。你永远都不会知道宇宙何时会把你带走。“

柯林心不在焉地听着，他转了转杯子，看着液体闪着光。”是啊。“

”有多少人能寻觅到自己的真爱和另一半呢。”她又叹了口气。“又有多少人能和他们一起遍览群星呢。”她瞥了他一眼，又叹了口气。“我真羡慕你。”

柯林拿起杯喝了一大口。“嗯哼。”然后他才意识到她说了什么。他定住了，嘴里的酒吐也不是咽也不是。羡慕...他？另一半？

他惊慌地看向她，但没等他缓过来开口询问，她已经被邀请跳舞去了。柯林乐不可支地放下了杯子。他瞄了一圈四周，但没有人在听。他放心地咽下了嘴里酒。

这村子的人以为他结婚了？所以他们才把他俩放到一间屋子里？他们就没好奇过为啥一个赏金猎人会和一个前士兵带着一个孩子一起旅行么？  
曼达洛人知道这个吗？要是不知道，谁来告诉他呢？反正不是柯林。他觉得曼达洛人光是和一个前帝国兵一起睡就够让他恶心的了，要是知道有人以为他和一个帝国兵结了婚？他非得大开杀戒不可。

不。柯林把剩下的酒一口干了。他才没听说过这码子事儿呢，就像他从没偷喝过那瓶奥德兰酒一样。  
坏运气也太残忍了。

——

他没了喝酒的兴致。在发现了这个...让人不安的事实后，柯林想搞明白这些人是从哪得出这个疯狂的想法的。他和曼达洛人是...不，他想不到哪怕一个会让他们觉得他们是...

“嘿。”曼达洛人从天而降，出现在了他身旁。

柯林惊慌地看了他一眼，然后意识到自己应该装得好像什么事都没有发生他啥也不知道的。他挂起一个大大的微笑。“嘿！”

热烈的问候让银色的头盔朝后抬了抬。曼达洛人顿了顿，然后开口了。“出什么事了？”

柯林试着让自己的口气正常些。他摇摇头。“没哦。没事。护甲都弄完了？”

“今天的都弄完了。”曼达洛人疲惫地答道。

柯林有些歉疚，因为这个他连觉都没睡。他刚想开口询问有什么他能帮得上的，一声巨大的爆炸打断了他。  
震惊地难以置信地对视了一会儿，曼达洛人急道；“孩子！”然后跑向正在逃离巨大烟柱的婚礼的人们。

等柯林跟上他的时候，曼达洛人已经把孩子抱在了怀里站在混乱的人群中，一个像是人类的家伙立在冒着烟的棚子前。  
好运气是没人受伤。除了椅子和桌子。

“我来提醒你们，付钱的时候快到了。”骑在一辆74-Z路行车上，穿着一身黑色的陌生人宣布道。“请几个杂碎过来可没用。不交钱就等着这儿被烧个精光吧！”  
然后他骑上路行车走了，只留下一片混乱和恐惧。

孩子难过的声音令人心碎。  
曼达洛人低头看向孩子，他一手轻轻按在了它的头上，柔声安慰，然后它慢慢平静了。然后他看向柯林。“我们等不下去了。”

看向手榴弹所造成的破坏，孩子差点儿就受伤了。它焦急的啾鸣让柯林心中生出无穷的愤怒，他点点头。他会完成这次的任务的，不是因为命令，是因为他想。  
他没料到的是，他把孩子留给闵雅乌照料，然后穿戴好装备后，曼达洛人的话。

“你不能来。”曼达洛人检查了一遍爆破枪，然后把它插到了枪套里。“你要留下。”

“我要什么？”柯林不敢相信自己的耳朵。“想都别想。我要和你一起。”

“你要留在这儿。村子需要有人保护，不然可能会有不长脑子的来闹事。你有护甲，应该足够应付了。”曼达洛人走出大门，身后斗篷轻轻起伏，脚下的贝斯卡钢铿锵有力。

柯林亦步亦趋。“你不能一个人去。你自己都说了，这不是什么普通的小混混他有武器有人马！”

“你受伤了。你去了只会拖后腿。”

“我会给你打掩护。我又不是手断了开不了枪！”柯林坚持道。他打过的仗数都数不清。当了这么多年突击队，他已经足够经验丰富了。

“不。”曼达洛人理也没理他继续走着。

军队生活，柯林从没有违抗过命令。有个指挥官还说过CT-113缺乏野心。柯林不同意。他有两个野心：活下去、赚钱。他只是懒得违抗他们的命令。但这次截然不同。  
“你要是想阻止我，”柯林固执地继续跟着他，“那你就开枪吧！”

他被突然转过身的曼达洛人吓了一跳。他一手低着柯林的喉咙，把他按在了旁边的树上。他还在痊愈中的伤在愤怒地抗议，但他一声也没能吭出来。男人的力气让他说不出话。

“你要留在这儿。”曼达洛人简直是在怒吼了。“别再牺牲自己了。听懂了吗？你的厚脑壳能不能听进去人话？”就算是隔着头盔，曼达洛人话里的紧张他还是听得一清二楚，“你不能死。”

——

他挣扎了一下想要呼吸，但柯林甚至没有关心自己还喘不喘得上气。有人在乎他的死活，这个事实才令他真的喘不过气。一个突击队的兵不过是帝国的一枚零件，一颗螺丝。死掉一个确实是损失，但更换起来要多轻松有多轻松。他一直都是被这么教的。一次又一次。  
但曼达洛人不接受损失。他要保护孩子。他要保护整个村子。他甚至要保护一个，只能勉强容忍的，丢人的敌人的士兵。

曼达洛人声音中的决心就好像贝斯卡钢一样坚定，就好像贝斯卡钢一样绝不屈服。于是柯林意识到了，他是没办法说服他的。于是他决定作弊。  
就算力气再大，曼达洛人还是有一个弱点的，而且触手可及。

一只手缓缓向上，柯林握住了他的手腕，小心地把它从自己的喉咙上挪开。曼达洛人没有反抗。然后他动了动，露出了手套下的一抹肉色，一看到、一摸到它，柯林就记起来了。  
他向前倾身。带着手套没有办法取得同样的效果，于是他用嘴唇轻轻擦过。

这只是为了说服他。他记得他上次的动作是怎么让他僵住一动不动的。这只是为了说服他。没别的。没有别的理由。绝对没有。

就像他猜的那样，曼达洛人定住了。他屏着气，彻底不动了。

而且，没错，他的皮肤确实如柯林记忆中那般温暖柔软。它的触感精致而脆弱，和曼达洛人强硬的外表截然相反。他的嘴唇下，脉搏仿佛是受惊的小动物一样在激烈地跳动。

仿佛时间都停止了。仿佛万物都失去了声音。仿佛世界都在为这简单的动作定格。

曼达洛人颤抖了一下，然后抽回了自己的胳膊。他攥住了柯林的双手牢牢地锁在他身体两侧，然后身体硬生生地将柯林按在了树上。  
很痛，但柯林几乎没有感觉到。他觉得曼达洛人要冲他开枪了，但他真的不在乎。不知为何，他的心跳得飞快。他的嘴唇隐隐刺痛。他可以感觉到曼达洛人的每一次呼吸。

——你越界了。柯林脑海中有一个声音在尖叫。——远远越界了！

他不在乎。好运气也好坏运气也罢，反正人总有一死。

然后就如靠近时的突然，曼达洛人退开了。“你要留下。”他的声音有些奇怪。

柯林依旧靠在树上。他突然觉得有点儿腿软。“不。轮不到你冲我下令，曼达洛人。这不是军队，你也不是我的上级。”

曼达洛人捏紧了拳头，像是想要揍人。大概是柯林。然而他叹了口气，又松开了。“求你？”

柯林筋疲力竭地，进退两难地呼了口气。命令是一码事。但这个？“别这样。别求我这种事情。”

“太危险了。”

直起身，柯林向他走去。他做了最后的挣扎，最后的辩解和最后的论据，“要是真有那么危险，你需要我的帮助。”

曼达洛人移开了视线。“我需要的，是如果事情不对，你能照顾好孩子。我需要知道他不会有事。他不会一个人。我只要求你这个。”

真是，唉，看来会作弊的不止柯林一个。“这不公平。”

“生活一向如此。”曼达洛人说。他转过身，“枪别离身。”

曼达洛人快走远了，柯林的气却还没消，他喊道，“你最好给老子活着回来！”

“我会的。”曼达洛人顿住了，他点了点头。“正道如此。”然后他消失在了荒野之中。

柯林犹豫着。他咬牙切齿地想，只需要服从命令的时候他的生活是多么轻松简单啊。然后他扭头走向村子。

——

回到村子，人们如临大敌。他们已经做好了准备。柯林没工夫去安抚他们，他只是挑选出会使枪的让他们保卫前线，然后把剩下的人都招呼到了中心的大厅里躲着。他来来回回地走着，警惕着，等待着，向好运祈求着。

没过多久，一个爆炸声传来，不一会儿远方就冒起了烟柱。但接下来的爆炸声接连不断。不管事情如何，双方谁也不想退缩放弃。

柯林很确定，这是最痛苦的刑罚了。他只能等着，听着，却什么都做不了。但紧接着，世界重归寂静，这甚至比之前爆炸声不断还要让他心惊肉跳。

然后他听到了有人靠近，他一开始还以为是曼达洛人回来了，但坏运气怎么可能这么轻松地放过他。来的是三辆路行车，和骑在上面的三个一身黑的男人。他们从原野中现身，拿着爆裂枪朝着村子驶来。

“开火！现在！”柯林喊道，然后拿着枪的村民们扣下了扳机。他们不是士兵，但他们也并非毫无经验。村庄的牲畜就是靠他们来抵挡野兽的。他们有几枪甚至还打中了。鉴于车子行进的速度，柯林要不是正忙着应付入侵者的话，肯定会夸上几句。

他蹲在地上，双手握着爆破枪。他想死他的平视器和瞄准辅助了。柯林无视了敌人的开火，只是紧紧抓着枪，中间的骑手靠得越来越近，进到他足以正中靶心。他这一枪正中骑手的胸前，骑手滚落车下，失控的车子险些撞到他的身上。第二个骑手注意到了他的动作，骑着车子向他冲来。他差点儿没躲开，还好最后时刻一个滚身让他及时逃开了。

到处都是一片混乱的烟尘，爆破枪的红光和喊声。一片混乱。柯林对这些已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了。他的动作扯得伤口作痛，况且还有胸甲压在上面，但他将注意力全都集中在了瞄着第三个骑手的准信上。  
他的枪打在了他的胳膊上，车子一下子失去了控制，最后停住了。但柯林没时间庆祝，之前的第二个骑手又回来了。

一个村民倒在了他的爆破枪下，剩下的人四散奔逃。柯林朝他开了几枪，想转移他的注意。他的尝试起了作用。他骑着车子，然后朝柯林加速。

柯林想瞄准，但还没来得及就失去了焦点。骑手突然朝左急转。还没等他感到莫名其妙，一颗手榴弹落到了他的脚边。之前被他打中胳膊的强盗的回礼。坏运气来得可真是时候。

爆炸声响起，震耳欲聋。它把他炸得飞向半空，四肢无助地在空中挥舞，然后他重重地落在了地上。手中的爆破枪也落在了一旁，头砰地砸在泥地上，肚子上裂开的伤口火辣辣地痛。

他晕晕乎乎地，过了一会儿才缓过气儿来，重新按捺下疼痛，然后他看清了身边的景象。  
一个人正骑在路行车上，手里的爆破枪对着他，脸上挂着笑。  
柯林吞了吞口水。坏运气还没完？但他还没准备好！他想活着！

男人的手指扣着扳机。身上的护甲可保不住他的脑袋。就在他以为自己的好运气用光了的时候，男人手中的爆破枪突然飞了出去，像是被人凭空一巴掌拍飞了似的。

柯林身后传来一声熟悉的啾鸣。

无视肚子的痛，他赶紧翻了个身，柯林惊恐万分地看到，孩子正向骑在车子上的男人举起小手。

不要。不。不不不。柯林挣扎着滚到他的身旁，一刻未停，将他抱在了自己的怀中。他的肩头巨震，一发爆裂枪打在了上面的肩甲上。但他连顿都没顿，继续抱着孩子向前跑去。

柯林躲在一座房子后面，他靠着墙，怀里的孩子发出了一声难过的声音。他低头看了他一眼，入眼的血迹让他的心如临深渊。满满的血迹，浸没了他的衣服。他的心砰砰直跳，他把它举起来，检查着它的伤口。“拜托。不要，拜托...为什么？你不是应该和其他人呆在一起的吗？对不起，求你，不要...”

孩子歪了歪头，它冲他伸出了手，发出了声软软的啁啾。他慢慢没声儿了，它没受伤。他的心中瞬间充满了无穷的欣慰和解脱，他这辈子都没有过这样的紧张，也没有过如此的放松。  
他将孩子抱回怀里，将它搂在自己还在隆隆作响的心旁。柯林长舒了一口气，感谢好运终于回应了他的祈求。血是从他身侧缓缓涌出的。

——

他可以听到接连不断的爆破枪声，村民们努力反击的声音，柯林知道没有时间可供浪费。还有两个蠢货需要他干掉呢。

将孩子换到左手中，他瞄了一眼角落，两个混混就在那儿。他伏下身，朝旁边一个倒在地上的村民手里拿着的老式爆破步枪蹑手蹑脚地走去。捡起步枪，他藏在墙后然后单膝跪地。将孩子放到大腿上，叫它抓紧，然后他举起枪瞄准。他的痛不是一星半点儿，而且汗流浃背，眼睛还稍微有点儿花，但柯林眯起一只眼，瞄准了那个已经受了伤的。花了两枪，但他还是倒在了地上。

这下只剩一个了，而且还看清了柯林开的黑枪的方向。证据是他的路行车转了个弯儿，向他加速驶来。

就在这时，柯林看到了，车子后面挂着的网兜里，都是染血的突击队头盔。都是他的战利品。所以这就是为啥曼达洛人不想要他穿上他的旧装甲了。但，这景象还是让他目眦欲裂。他举起了步枪。

还没等他扣下扳机，车子上的男人就在电光闪烁中化为了齑粉。

柯林放下枪，好运一下子化为了实体，它正在用曼达洛人的样子站在他的面前。他突然一下子感觉海啸般的疲惫涌了上来，疼痛像是彗星一样撞在了他的身上。  
曼达洛人的盔甲上有爆破枪留下的痕迹，斗篷破破烂烂，左臂挂了彩，但他还活着，柯林只在乎这个。他小心地将孩子放下，然后轻轻推了推。“去吧，看看你的老爹。”

孩子犹豫着。柯林扭头靠在了墙上然后滑坐在了地上，解着自己的胸甲。“去吧，小家伙。没事的。”他的手在颤抖，让他的动作做起来无比艰难。他惊讶地发现，不止孩子站在他的身旁，曼达洛人也蹲在了他的身侧帮起了忙。“你看着太惨了。”柯林说。“你在流血。”

“你也一样。”曼达洛人还嘴道。

柯林耸耸肩。“又不是新鲜事。我会没事的。事情办得怎么样？”

“都死了。”

柯林点着头，从胸甲的束缚中解脱了。他一手放在了自己的肚子上压着不停流着的血。“那就好。再也不会有其他的头盔了。”一下子，他突然庆幸起来，自己没戴平视器了。它会告诉他每一个头盔的主人。他不想知道。

曼达洛人的手轻轻按在了柯林的肩上，他轻轻捏了捏，安慰着他。然后他抓开了柯林伤口上的手。

“干嘛...”柯林想要反对，尤其是曼达洛人的动作让孩子的爪子再无阻拦，它伸向他已经痛得要命的肚子。“嘿，不要不要，别...”

孩子闭上了他的眼睛，破开的皮肤之上闪过一道耀眼的光华，柯林眼睛瞪得溜圆，他看着自己的伤口缓慢地，一点一点地互相粘连，然后变成了几不可见的一线。  
——是那个孩子。曼达洛人之前说。那个孩子救了柯林的命。现在，他终于明白他说的话是什么意思了。

曼达洛人没有走，他回去了，他找到了倒在地上的柯林。然后孩子用原力将他从鬼门关上拉了回来。

突然，柯林遍体生寒。他意识到了，陨落帝国的军阀永远也不会放弃寻找这个孩子，他们的追捕永远都不会停下。


End file.
